


Два "о да" и одно "о боже мой"

by Pchelka_Kim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchelka_Kim/pseuds/Pchelka_Kim
Summary: — С сегодняшнего дня в силу вступает указ Магического суда Визенгамота, подписанный министром магии Корнелиусом Фаджем и верховным чародеем Визенгамота Альбусом Персивалем Вульфриком Брайаном Дамблдором, о том, что с Сириуса Блэка снимаются все обвинения по делу об убийстве Джеймса и Лили Поттеров от тридцать первого октября 1981 года, об убийстве двенадцати маглов от первого ноября 1981 года, об убийстве Питера Петтигрю от первого ноября 1981 года. Сириус Блэк признается свободным волшебником, восстановленным во всех правах…
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Два "о да" и одно "о боже мой"

Часы во всем Лондоне только-только пробили час ночи. Улицы, как полагается, совершенно редким исключением: несколько подвыпивших студентов да парочка бездомных кошек в компании бездомных маглов. Идеальные условия, чтобы незаметно доставить опасного волшебника на суд.

Но улицам Лондона совершенно не обязательно это видеть, решил министр магии, разбуженный в двенадцать ночи громовещателем от самого Альбуса Дамблдора. Сперва его ошарашили новость о поимке Сириуса Блэка - достаточной, чтобы министр подскочил на кровати и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на летающий пергамент. Затем сообщили что пойман и _настоящий_ виновник убийства Джеймса и Лили Поттер - это вынудило министра вскочить с кровати и подбежать к шкафу за брюками. И в конце, чтобы добить нервы несчастного Корнелиуса Фаджа, Дамблдор использует в срочном созвать Визенгамот для пересмотра дела Сириуса Блэка и выполнения приговора настоящему преступнику. В срочном - значит прямо сейчас, ночью, и неважно, как он собирается оповещать остальных членов суда. В душе Фаджа теплилась надежда, что тратить свое время ему не придётся - всем остальным уже разосланы такие же громкие письма, которые разбудят на раз-два. Но слишком сильно на эту идею он не полагался - по его мнению, Альбус Дамблдор горазд на странные и нелогичные поступки.

***

Итак, в час ночи в управлении Магии компанию охраннику составили двадцать семь магов-судей, среди которых был Корнелиус Фадж. Еще раньше сюда успели добраться верховный чародей Альбус Дамблдор, двое подсудимых - Сириус Блэк и Питер Петтигрю - и жиденькая компания свидетелей: Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер, Северус Снейп и Седрик Диггори. Ремус в облике оборотня оставался на территории Хогвартса и при всём желании не смог бы сказать в суде ничего полезного, а Рону требовалось вылечить ногу и нервы; смириться, знаете, что твоя любимая крыса - стрёмный сорокалетний мужик.

Шли старейшины медленно. Кто-то ещё зевал, кто-то радостно опирался на плечо товарища, кто-то в открытую храпел на ходу. Какой-то мерзкой тётке пришло в голову притащить с собой дементоров: она расставила их с двух сторон от входа в зал, чем заслужила всеобщее негодование и раздражение. Одна из старейшин даже предложила отправить её домой.

Пока судейские места заполнялись, на трибунах зрителей царили тишина и спокойствие. Снейп сидел в самом низу, ближе к выходу, и держал наготове палочку. Его злобный взгляд метался с дементоров на подсудимых и обратно. Гарри, сидящий на втором ярусе, не знал, в какие моменты ярости на лице профессора было больше. Они с Седриком и Гермионой расположились, наоборот, ближе к Визенгамоту. Диггори любезно разрешил использовать свое плечо как подушку, несмотря на чудовищный выброс адреналина, тело ощущалось как чужое, неспособное двигаться. Спать не хотелось, держать себя ровно не получалось. Гермиона же, запустив руки в волосы, маячила туда-сюда по ряду с выражением глубочайшей задумчивости. Она нервно озиралась вокруг и периодически останавливалась, чтобы погрузиться в свои мысли полностью.

-… У нас есть все доказательства его невиновности, а главное - настоящее убийца, и если он им всё выложит и сознается, то всё пройдёт как по маслу. Ко всему прочему, у нас достаточно свидетелей, а так же побег, хотя его попытка взять палочку можно расценивать как попытку помочь справиться с оборотнем…

Гарри понаблюдал за её метаниями несколько минут, послушал, потом переключился на центр зала. Там, на железном кресле, обвитый цепями, сидел его крестный, который сейчас всем своим видом выражал превосходство, уверенность и ненависть. Как ему удавалось это делать, будучи одетым в тюремное тряпье, осталось для Гарри тайной. Он знал только, что Сириус бросал им всем вызов - и ждал победы.

\- Эй, Гарри! - Гермиона потрепала его по плечу. Кажется, он немного выпал из реальности, потому что ее лицо оказалось прямо перед ним. - Начинается!

Она, наконец, прекратила мерить шагами расстояние от лестницы до лестницы и села слева от Гарри. Среди судей прекратилось всякое движение — свободных мест не осталось, как и полагается для особо важного дела. Добрались все, и теперь они во все глаза смотрели на Дамблдора, ожидая объяснений.

\- Мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить дело двенадцатилетней давности.

Послышались смешки. Звучало абсурдно: если делу двенадцать лет, к чему срочность? Если оно терпело раньше, может потерпеть и сейчас. Но в открытую недовольство никто не высказывал - всё ж, на них прямым и ясным взглядом смотрел сам Сириус Блэк, опаснейший приспешник Волан-Де-Морта, излучающий ауру смертоубийства. Пугающее зрелище.

\- Если он так и во время задержания выглядел, неудивительно, что его признали виновным. - невесело прошептал Седрик, за что получил локтем в бок от Гарри. Дамблдор продолжал:

\- Все помнят день, когда пал Темный Лорд; - в этот момент Петтигрю, скованный цепями, очень нервно вздрогнул на кресле, что не укрылось от пары особо внимательных глаз. Двое тут же повернулись к волшебнице с пером и что-то прошептали. - Все помнят день, когда Сириус Блэк убил Питера Петтигрю. Если выражаться корректнее, когда мы _решили_ , что Сириус Блэк виновен сразу в трёх убийствах. Обстоятельства были против, поэтому следующие двенадцать лет он провёл в Азкабане. Но сегодня! - тут он выдержал эффектную паузу, - Сегодня мы узнали, что Питер Петтигрю жив! Он сидит в этом кресле прямо сейчас, разрушая жуткую легенду. Зачем она была нужна? Как появилась? Вы, Питер, сидите в этом кресле, прекрасно зная, что совершали, а что нет. Вы так долго скрывались, что медлить с вашим делом было бы преступлением. Вам нечего бояться. Поэтому предлагаю всем нам внимательно выслушать историю с самого начала от лица Сириуса Блэка.

Послышались удивлённые возгласы. Сейчас, после стольких вопросов, адресованных Петтигрю, старейшины ожидали именно его объяснений, его истории. Он считался мертвым целых двенадцать лет, а тут жив-здоров и оказался на кресле подсудимых. Могут ли его мотивы быть известны его псевдо-убийце?

Сириус смело обвел взглядом всех в зале, на автомате распрямив плечи. Прокашлялся.

\- Спасибо. Думаю, за двенадцать лет эту историю рассказывали много раз, изменяя или преукрашивая, добавляя что-то от себя. Поэтому будет честно начать рассказ с того дня, когда меня попросили стать хранителем тайны Поттеров.

Гарри смело отключил сознание. Историю, рассказанную в Воющей Хижине, слушать второй раз не хотелось - он не мог обещать, что не убьёт Петтигрю же. Седрик, наоборот, напрягся - его история чрезвычайно интересовала. До этого он вообще мало что слышал: появился около Гремучей Ивы в момент, когда Питер уже потянулся к палочке. Один из учителей в отключке, другой - оборотень, которому пытается помочь сбежавший из Азкабана преступник - ситуация не то что бы не будничная (для Хогвартса любая смертельно опасная ситуация нормальна), но ещё один опасный взрослый там явно был не нужен. А в том, что этот странный тип опасен, Диггори не сомневался. Ну, он и бросил в него заклинание «Остолбеней». А там профессор Снейп очнулся, оборотень сбежал, Сириус Блэк - собака, а Гермиона кричит, что Петтигрю связать надо.

Ещё напряжение Седрика было вызвано тем, что ему придется пересказывать всё произошедшее, хотя Гермиона говорила, что Визенгамот может и отказаться от опроса свидетелей, если сведений Сириуса будет достаточно или Питер сам признает свою вину. События Диггори запомнил очень хорошо, правда как он оказался у Гремучей Ивы… Оставалось надеяться, что судьи посчитают эту информацию неважной. Если что, скажет, что был на дополнительные занятия у мадам Стебль, слишком заработался и возвращался поздно. Потом услышал шум, побежал - а там чудесная картина с оборотнем, тремя подростками, бывшим заключённым и летающим телом. Прекрасно.

Седрик глубоко вздохнул и немного наклонил плечо - Гарри что-то пробубнил про «слишком высоко». Гермиона прекратила трепать свои волосы - теперь её ногти впивались в колени, а лицо напоминало каменное изваяние, серьезное и сосредоточенное, словно она на уроке и вспоминает правильный ответ.

\- Сириус рассказывает абсолютно то же самое, что и нам. Петтигрю невыгодно пытаться оправдать себя - мы напомним о его попытке к бегству, которое было бы не нужно, если бы он был невиновен. Если бы он хотел помочь, он бы не пытался взять палочку тайком, и вряд ли палочка нам сильно помогла, хотя… Так, профессор Снейп может выступить против Сириуса? ..

\- Гермиона, ради Мерлина, - Гарри перевел на нее уставше-раздраженный взгляд и положил ладонь поверх её, - Успокойся. Сейчас все зависит от Визенгамота, не от нас. Мы сможем что-то сделать, только оказавшись роль в роли свидетелей.

Она только фыркнула, прекрасно понимает, что сам Гарри в шаге от уничтожения всего живого вокруг.

\- Иногда не мешает подготовиться заранее.

-… После этого получилось связать Питера, добраться в Хогвартс, найти профессора Дамблдора и рассказать что как было. А дальше вы знаете, уважаемые судьи. - Сириус замолк. Внешний вид его не изменился, зато среди старейшин появилось немало сбитых с толку. Кто-то выглядел совершенно поражённым, кто-то лишь на половину. У некоторых волшебников (с, видимо, удивительной выдержкой) лицо оставалось непроницаемым, как и должно быть у порядочных судей. Петтигрю, наоборот, теперь выглядел намного испуганней, чем в начале заседания, и упорно старался слиться с текстурами. Хотя, казалось, куда упорнее.

\- Замечательно. - громкий голос Дамблдора прокатился по ледяному залу, - Старейшины, все ли вам ясно в рассказе Сириуса Блэка? - Визенгамот закивал, сохраняя гробовое молчание. Лица у всех были задумчивые. Дамблдор улыбнулся уголками губ. - Замечательно. В таком случае, слово предоставляется Питеру Петтигрю. Сэр, мы надеемся, что ваши ответы будут содержать правду и ничего, кроме правды, - Петтигрю поджал губы (хвост) и еле заметно кивнул, - В таком случае, самое важное: Вы действительно были хранителем тайны Поттеров и выдали её Тёмному лорду?

Зал молчал.

Питер молчал. Зрачки его глаз метались из стороны в сторону, в поисках спасательной соломинки, чудесной мелочи, за которую можно уцепиться.

\- Да, сэр, - несмело начал Петтигрю. Его жутко трясло, - Я действительно был хранителем тайны Поттеров. И Темный Лорд действительно узнал об их новый от меня…

\- А от кого же ещё, идиот, - прошипел Гарри. Он снова почувствовал ярость, ползущую вниз по позвоночнику, по нервам до кончиков пальцев, и сжал зубы.

-… После того, как наложил заклятие Империус.

Гарри вскочил с места. Ярость, равномерно распределившаяся по телу, резко вернулась в мозг, активировала выброс адреналина и шептала только: «Убитьубить _убить_ !». За плечи его схватила Гермиона - находиться на месте слушателя было сложно, но устраивать скандал прямо сейчас было нельзя. Одновременно с этим послышался громкий лязг цепей: Блэк попытался вскочить с места. Глаза его метали молнии.

\- Лжёшь! - заорал Сириус с неприкрытой яростью, - Ты был верен Темному Лорду тогда и верен ему сейчас! Черная метка - главное тому доказательство! Да как ты смеешь! ..

\- Тишина! - недобро прикрикнул Дамблдор и поправил очки. Позади него шептались волшебники; очевидно, им не понравилась подобная агрессия со стороны Сириуса, что играло на руку Петтигрю. Гермиону затрясло, - Итак, Питер, вы утверждаете, что были подвержены заклинанию Империус?

\- Д-да, сэр.

\- Долго?

Питер шумно выдохнул. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас лишится дара речи, желудка и крови, в чем Гарри с удовольствием бы ему помог. Вероятно, лгать в данной ситуации не стоило; Хвост этого не понял.

\- Нет, сэр. Как только Темный Лорд узнал от меня нужную информацию, заклятие было снято, - история, сочиненная на ходу, звучала относительно правдоподобно. Для людей, не знающих правды. Сириус, как и Гарри, уже давно закипели от такой наглости, но теперь решили молчать, чтобы не усугубить положение. Петтигрю тоже молчал, но по другой причине: не очень-то ему хотелось продумывать историю подробнее, чем нужно Визенгамоту.

Пожилая волшебница, сидевшая слева от Дамблдора, внимательно рассмотрела пергамент перед собой и спросила:

\- Он отпустил вас?

\- Нет, меня держали в заточении…

\- Как долго?

\- До… До того как он потерял силу? Да, кажется, до этого момента.

\- Это были дни? Недели? Часы?

\- Ну, несколько дней, да…

\- За это время вы слышали что-то про Блэка?

\- Нет.

Гризельда Марчбэнкс фыркнула.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Я сбежал.

\- Куда?

Маленькие крысиные глазки лихорадочно завертелись.

\- В тёмные подворотни, чтобы меня не нашли.

\- Вы сразу приняли облик крысы?

\- Да.

Старейшины принялись активно шептаться. Гарри отметил, что Дамблдор немного расслабился. Допрос Гризельды очень нервировал Петтигрю, а, значит, помогал выявить ложь.

\- Почему вы прятались? Разве с гибелью Тёмного лорда вас не перестала преследовать опасность?

Питера в очередной раз одолела нервная дрожь, хотя могло показаться, что она и не прекращалась. Он выглядел как китайский болванчик, которого безостановочно толкают из стороны в сторону и не позволяют остановиться, а он ничего не может поделать.

\- Его… Приспешники… Да, приспешники, особенно Лестрейндж… Они жаждали моей смерти, я ведь погубил их предводителя…

Волшебница, что-то чиркнув в самом верху пергамента, кивнула Дамблдору, таким образом возвращая на его плечи обязанность проводить допрос.

\- Когда вы повстречали Сириуса Блэка?

Это было уже интересно. О том, что в день псевдосмерти (читай: побега) Питер и Сириус виделись, знали все. Причем не просто виделись: Блэк даже «убил» его. Причем оба в тот день были в человеческом облике, о чем, кажется, Петтигрю успешно позабыл. После этой встречи Блэка на двенадцать лет отправили в Азкабан без нормального суда и следствия, опираясь на случай. В тот раз никто не стал его слушать, теперь же история, _правдивая история_ , была рассказана и услышана. Питер прочистил горло.

\- Э, ну… Я пытался устроиться, чтобы было где жить…

\- В темных подворотнях?

\- Ну, сначала нужно было спрятаться, а уж потом…

\- И не попросили помощи? Чтобы спрятаться? У лучшего друга?

\- Я не знал, является ли он приспешником Темного Лорда…

\- Вы прекрасно знали, что нет, мистер Петтигрю. - проскрежетала Гризельда, смотря на подсудимого самым суровым взглядом. - Вы говорили, что несколько дней были в плену, но ни разу о нём не слышали. Странно, не правда ли? В те времена Пожиратели смерти судачили друг о друге днями и ночами, перемещались стаями и наводили ужас на всех. Или вы считаете, что Сириус, будучи Пожирателем, стал бы отказываться от возможности стать Хранителем тайны?

\- Да у меня даже метки нет! .. - начал было Сириус, но суровые взгляды Гермионы и Гризельды быстро остудили его желание отчаянно опровергать всю ложь. Марчбэнкс снова посмотрела на Петтигрю. Он лепетал что-то едва слышное.

\- Громче!

Питер подскочил на месте.

\- Я… Он собирался меня шантажировать…

\- Поэтому вы сбежали, инсценировав свою смерть и убив маглов?

Это произнес уже другой волшебник, тоже седой, но сохранивший идеальную осанку и пронзительный взгляд.

\- Что? - Петтигрю испуганно вытарщил глаза, - Нет, это был не я, я бы ни за что…

Уже явно уставший от всего происходящего, Фадж задал вопрос, с которого можно было начать:

\- Может быть, Вы поведаете, откуда у Вас черная метка?

\- Погодите, метка… Она… Хах, знаете… Это не метка, это просто татуировка… - Питер стал бледнее трупа, окончательно запутавшись в словах и слогах. Визенгамот продолжал хранить молчание. Сириус, потерявший терпение ещё на входе в зал, резко повернулся к нему:

\- Прекрати пороть чушь, ты, хвостатый кусок…

\- Сириус! - одновременно закричали Гарри, Дамблдор и Гермиона.

\- Молчу!

\- Нам нужен ответ, - строго повторил Фадж, - Когда, при каких обстоятельствах у Вас на руке появилась черная метка? Вы утверждали, что сбежали сразу после падения Темного Лорда. Информацию о местонахождении Поттеров он узнал у вас против воли. Но метка всё равно присутствует - странно, не правда ли? - Фадж был мрачнее тучи, - Так что вы скажете?

Пять секунд Питер молчал. Фадж многозначительно переглянулся с Дамблдором, с Гризельдой, оглянулся на остальных старейшин. Теперь их серьезные лица были полны решимости и уверенности, а довольный вид Альбуса свидетельствовал о том, что в каждом из них он видел союзников. Он поднялся со своего места и заговорил своим фирменным громким строгим голосом:

\- Довольно! Визенгамот, сегодня мы услышали историю того ужасного предательства, совершенного двенадцать лет назад. Перед вами два участника этой истории: Сириус Блэк и Питер Петтигрю. От нашего решения сейчас зависит, кто из них понесёт наказание. Внимание! Кто из вас признаёт виновным в смерти Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, двенадцати маглов и сотрудничество с Волан-Де-Мортом Сириуса Блэка?

Молчание было ему ответом. Седрик предложил наколдовать перекати-поле, за что получил тычок в спину уже от Гермионы. Выждав пару минут и убедившись, что никто не собирается ничего говорить, Дамблдор перефразировал:

\- Кто из Вас признает виновным в вышеуказанных злодеяниях, а так же в укрытии от правосудия и клевете Питера Петтигрю?

Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона, ни Седрик не успели ничего сказать или хотя бы моргнуть: Визенгамот вскинул руки вверх удивительно синхронно, словно кто-то потянул их за ниточки. Выражения лиц судей были суровые, когда они смотрели на Питера, и приветливые, когда они смотрели на Сириуса. Гризельда закончила писать и, громко стукнув печатью, протянула Дамблдору свиток. Получив одобряющий взгляд от Корнелиуса, он зачитал:

— С сегодняшнего дня в силу вступает указ Магического суда Визенгамота, подписанный министром магии Корнелиусом Фаджем и верховным чародеем Визенгамота Альбусом Персивалем Вульфриком Брайаном Дамблдором, о, что с Сириуса Блэка снимаются все обвинения по делу по делу об убийстве Джеймса и Лили Поттеров тридцать первого октября 1981 года года, об убийстве двенадцати маглов от первого ноября 1981 года, об убийстве Питера Петтигрю от первого ноября 1981 года. Сириус Блэк признается свободным волшебником, восстановленным во всех правах…

Если у той речи и было продолжение, - а оно было и довольно длинное, - то Гарри его не слышал. Ему хотелось кричать от всепоглощающего счастья, распирающего его. Ярость ушла, освободив место облегчению и спокойствию, а так же ликованию. Он сможет жить с крёстным! В его жизни появится настоящий родной человек, которому не будет на него плевать! Гарри уже собирался перелететь через нижний ряд амфитеатра (второй раз за заседание) и броситься обнимать Сириуса, когда его за талию мягко притянули обратно.

Седрик широко улыбался.

\- Эй, полегче, сейчас они завершат официальную часть, подпишут документ и всё, можешь лететь к Сириусу. Цепи спадут сами, знаешь, это такая особенность: если…

Что там «если», Седрик договорить на успел. Гарри, развернувшись, решил, что ему срочно нужно выплеснуть куда-то свои положительные эмоции, поэтому крепко обнял его прежде, чем понял, что делает. От недопонимания их спасла Гермиона, через пару секунд обнявшая их двоих, серьезность которой сошла на нет. Образовав таким образом ком счастья, они пропустили момент, когда Дамблдор и Фадж, стоя рядом, расписались в самом низу пергамента. Оковы, наконец, спали: Сириус Блэк был оправдан. И Гарри, все же перелетев ряд скамеек, врезался в объятия крестного.

***

Говоря откровенно, день начался (если считать от двенадцати ночи) просто прекрасно. Мало того, что Сириуса освободили, так Гарри после этого удалось выспаться. Вернувшись в Хогвартс почти в три ночи, он мечтал только о том, чтобы поскорее увидеть кровать. А проснулся в двенадцать дня и с удивлением обнаружил себя довольным и бодрым, что в последнее время было для него несвойственно. Кое-как нацепив первые попавшиеся вещи, Гарри выскочил на лестницу, затем в гостиную - никого не было на месте, за исключением потрескивающих поленьев в камине.

Тем временем в Большом зале столпилась школа. Вдоль и поперек летали свежие выпуски Ежедневного пророка, один из которых, по счастливой случайности, врезался в лицо Гарри, стоило ему сделать два шага. Он взглянул на первую страницу, где большими буквами было напечатано: "СИРИУС БЛЭК ПРИЗНАН НЕВИНОВНЫМ. ВСЯ ПРАВДА ОБ УБИЙСТВЕ ПОТТЕРОВ". Гарри с интересом пробежался взглядом по тексту. В очень кратком изложении там рассказывалась история Сириуса и в более полном - рассмотрении. Имена свидетелей не разглашались, неоднократно упоминалось имя Петтигрю, приговорили к приговору дементора и доставили в Азкабан. Не пожалели и Ремуса - его природой оборотня было посвящено аж два абзаца, в каждом из которых содержится проклятие всех, кто к оборотням какое-то отношение, а так же возмущение: как это оборотень обучает детей в Хогвартсе? Непорядок! Ученики в Большом зале разделился на четыре лагеря: те, кто против увольнения Ремуса; те, кто за; те, кто интересуется Сириусом Блэком и те, кому вообще всё равно на всё. Между этим лагерями, кажется, шла ожесточенная борьба бумагой, едой и словами. О втором Гарри догадался, когда в его волосы попал эклер из-за стола Когтевранцев. Они яростно спорили друг с другом из-за… Астрономии или Ремуса? Гарри так и не понял.

\- Гарри, ну наконец-то! - наигранно возмутилась Гермиона, увидев приближающееся к столу чудо с вороньим гнездом на голове, - Неужели так трудно иногда использовать расчёску. Как видишь, - она иронично обвела рукой весь зал, - сначала они хотели дождаться тебя, чтобы послушать, что ты думаешь обо всем этом, но в итоге вступили в личные дискуссии. Вон там, видишь, - Гермиона указала на стол Слизерина, - Седрик доказывает, что Сириус невиновен, а Ремуса вообще ни за что увольняют. Чудесный денёк, не правда ли?

Гарри удручённо кивнул и, упав на скамейку рядом, огляделся ещё раз:

\- А где Рон?

\- Мадам Помфри сказала, что ему до завтра в медпункте торчать. Ей нужно быть уверенной в том, что он может передвигаться самостоятельно.

Гарри нахмурился. Поддержка и шутки лучшего друга были бы сейчас очень кстати.

\- Ты к нему заходила?

\- Да, конечно. Сам он сказал, что чувствует себя намного лучше, чем ночью. Спрашивал обо всём, что случилось ночью, так что он получил всю информацию ещё раньше, чем читатели «Пророка». - Гермиона одобряющие улыбнулась, - Ты сам собираешься навестить его?

\- Да, конечно, только…

Поттер ещё раз оглядел большой зал. Все, будто и не заметили его, что, прочем, могло сыграть ему на руку. Убедившись, что никому не пришло в голову пристать к нему с новым номером Ежедневного пророка, он спросил Гермиону:

\- Профессора Люпина ведь ещё не уволили?

Она вдруг погрустнела и поджала губы.

\- Я не знаю, Гарри… Не должны были были были. Во всяком случае, не думаю, что его уже нет в школе.

Теперь Гарри двигала надежда на лучшее. Он взбежал по лестнице и преодолел все коридоры с такой скоростью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Так оно, в какой-то степени, и было: не попрощаться с профессором Люпином, не поблагодарить его за все, что он сделал, было бы кощунственно.

Дверь в кабинет Защиты от темных искусств закрыла лишь наполовину, что не помешало Гарри врезаться в нее и посетовать на тяжёлую судьбу. У него не укладывалось в голове, что Ремуса увольняют - он лучший учитель по Темным Искусствам, который у них когда-либо был! Неужели результаты учеников не изменят мнение магического сообщества? А Дамблдор? Он ведь всегда заступался за Люпина, может и сейчас? .. Ладно. Пока ещё ничего не решено, значит главное - не паниковать. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание на три секунды, выдохнул и прошел в кабинет.

Он смело шагал к приоткрытой двери кабинета профессора, параллельно рассматривая обстановку. С последнего занятия ничего не поменялось. Парты стояли всё такими же ровными рядами, с потолка свисали все те же, только теперь пустые клетки, а в углу, прикрытый плотной тканью, находился аквариум. Лишь постоянный спутник кабинета — дрожащий шум, издаваемый боггартом в шкафу, — теперь доносился будто издалека. Гарри прислушался. Ладно, «издалека» — это он загнул. Шум доносился из кабинета Люпина, но к нему примешивались ещё какие-то звуки… а. Голоса. Гарри поумерил пыл, на цыпочках прошел оставшиеся два шага и прислушался. 

Два голоса, обладателей которых он определено знал, о чем-то увлеченно спорили.

\- Я же тебе сказал…

\- Прекрати вести себя как мученик, Луни, тебе не идёт. Тем более в твоём положении.

\- Вот только не надо мне сейчас рассказывать, какое у меня положение. И без тебя прекрасно знаю!

Гарри прижался к стенке и осторожно глянул в щель. Его крёстный, проникший в Хогвартс незамеченным, сейчас выглядел лучше, чем ночью. Борода была сбрита, волосы вымыты и приведены в приличный вид, а тюремные лохмотья сменились черными брюками и рубашкой с темно-бордовым жилетом. От измученного бегами Сириуса остались только синяки под глазами и неестественно острые черты лица. Стоя с одной стороны стола, он всем своим видом высказывал недовольство происходящим. Напротив него стоял Ремус, уставший и не менее злой. Несмотря на внешнюю аккуратность костюма, кремовый шарф то и дело норовил сползти с шеи, рубашка немного выбилась из-за пояса, а руки то и дело поправляли падающую мантию. Взгляд был полон ярости, обиды и боли (чего Гарри, к сожалению, видеть не мог, ведь Ремус стоял к двери спиной).

Итак, они стояли друг напротив друга, демонстрируя фразу «повстречались два барана», и настроенные явно не на мирный диалог.

\- Сириус, я прекрасно справлялся раньше - справлюсь и сейчас.

\- Под прекрасно ты подразумеваешь «Жил в первой попавшейся квартире, хозяева которой не будут против квартиранта-оборотня» или «работал хоть бы где-нибудь, лишь бы платили»? — фыркнул Блэк и сложил руки на груди. Люпин от такой наглости даже зарычал.

\- Тебе откуда знать, как я жил эти годы?

\- Ремус, ты забыл? Мы же лучшие друзья, мы… - Сириус не успел договорить - Люпин хлопнул ладонями по столу и закричал:

\- Черта с два мы лучшие друзья!

Голос Люпина почему-то дрогнул. Слегка пошатываясь, он отошел к окну и уставившись на Мертвое озеро, обнял себя. Сириус чувствовал себя беспомощным. Он ведь не хотел ничего плохого, почему так получилось? Почему их разговор опять зашёл в тупик, называемый ссорой, как много лет назад? Почему это вообще началось когда-то? Он стоял сейчас здесь, в кабинете _профессора_ Люпина и просил его пожить с ним, хотя бы до тех пор, пока ему не удастся найти работу. Он стоял в кабинете профессора и видел только его спину, но не лицо, которое, очевидно, могло бы сказать куда больше. Снова фыркнув и сжав руки в кулаки, Сириус обогнул стол и тоже подошёл к окну.

Дальше Гарри мог только слышать происходящее.

Чтобы положить Ремусу (выигрывающему в росте на несколько сантиметров) ладони на плечи потребовалось собрать в кулак всю свою смелость.

\- Лунатик?

То, с какой мягкостью и осторожностью было произнесено прозвище, поразило самого Сириуса. Он действительно хотел произнести это как можно аккуратнее, чтобы загладить свою излишнюю грубость (вовремя), но чтобы так… Нежно? Он не был уверен, что вообще умеет так. Ремус вздрогнул и лишь обнял себя, не выражая никакого желания контактировать с этим человеком, но руки не скинул. Что там было у него в голове, было известно только ему, но у Блэка в голове сидела одна мысль, которую он обязан был озвучить.

Мягко надавив на плечи, Сириус повторил:

\- Лунатик, _пожалуйста_ .

Испытывая почти физическую боль, Люпин повернулся на месте. Выглядел он так, будто сосредоточил в себе скорбь планеты всей. Голубые глаза стали красными и смотрели в пол, на стену или куда угодно, только не на Блэка. И это его пугало. Он так хотел помочь своему другу, но в итоге совершенно не знал, что делать.

\- Лунатик, если я могу что-то…

Ремус рвано выдохнул.

\- Да. Можешь, я думаю.

И тут же прикусил язык, резко установив с серыми глазами напротив зрительный контакт. Смотреть друг в друга в глаза, вообще-то, очень важное занятие. Глаза - зеркало души, и в них можно увидеть многое. Сириус, например, видел злость - оборотня, - скорбь (потревоженную, по Лили и Джеймсу, по детству), надежду (на что?) И тепло. Тепло влюбленности.

На Сириуса вылили ведро ледяной воды, по цвету схожей с глазами Ремуса.

\- А у тебя муж сидевший.

Люпин глупо хихикнул, а потом, осознал, что Сириус только что сказал, подавился, задохнулся, покраснел, сжал шарф в ладонях и забыл, как должно биться сердце. Блэк улыбнулся во все тридцать два, чувствуя себя поехавшим.

\- И давно?

Ремус ответил почти обиженно:

\- Ещё до того, как тебя упекли за решетку.

\- Тогда ты обязан жить со мной. Мы… Так много потеряли, представляешь?

Люпин скромно улыбнулся, пытаясь понять, в какой момент стал ощущать себя третьекурсницей с бабочками в животе от одного взгляда самого популярного парня в школе. Сириус, ощутимо дрожа (ему совсем не холодно), положил ладони Ремусу на скулы. Он так не волновался, когда сидел на скамье подсудимых.

\- Я ведь могу тебя поцеловать?

\- Да.

С этого надо было начинать.

Их поцелуй - лёгкое соприкосновение губ, но такое понятное и правильное, такое уверенное и ожидаемое, такое _нужное_ . Отстранившись, Сириус не открывает глаз.

\- Ну так что, согласен?

Люпин, хитро улыбнувшись, кивает.

\- Только думаю, тебе придется рассказать тому, кто стоит за дверью, что вообще произошло.

Сириус резко развернулся и уставился на щелку между стеной и дверью. Гарри, раздосадованный тем, что его обнаружили, вздохнул и открыл дверь. В кабинет он прошествовал с видом самого виноватого ученика на планете.

\- А что я? Я ничего, профессор, понимаете! ..

\- Тише, Гарри, я прекрасно понимаю, - теплая улыбка не сходила с лица Ремуса. Он всегда прекрасно ладил с учениками, - Я знаю, зачем ты пришел. Но спешу тебя огорчить: я уже написал заявление об уходе, - взмахнув палочкой, Люпин заставил чемоданы собираться; заметил, как погрустнело лицо Гарри, - Уже завтра прилетят совы с возмущениями от родителей. Вряд ли разбираться с ними будет легко, если я останусь в школе. А так - меньше проблем Дамблдору.

\- И ему меньше трепать себе нервы, - встрял Сириус, - Кстати, Гарри, надеюсь, ты не против, если вместе с нами будет жить профессор…

\- Я больше не его учитель, - поправил Ремус.

\- А, точно. Так вот, ты же не против, чтобы Ремус жил с нами?

Удивление у Гарри было очень выразительным. Люпин закатил глаза.

\- Ты безнадёжен. Гарри, твой бестолковый, - для уверенности Ремус даже закрыл Сириус рот рукой, - не умеет обращаться с детьми крёстный хочет сказать, что между ним и мной уже давно не дружба, а любовь. Поэтому он сломя голову сегодня прилетел в Хогвартс и целый час уговаривал меня переехать с вами куда-нибудь, мол, так для всех лучше будет. А я, знаешь, проснулся двадцать минут назад, еще не отошёл от ночного происшествия, а тут вот это вот, — повысив голос на последних трёх словах, Люпин указал рукой на Блэка, — Приехало поддержку оказывать. Как с этим жить — не представляю…

Гарри хихикнул.

\- Ну, я тоже не представляю. Давайте тогда вместе не представлять, а просто жить. Как получится.

Сириус и Ремус просияли. Решив, что просто слов недостаточно, Гарри обнял их вместе и подумал, что у него теперь тоже есть настоящая семья.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся в большой зал, первым, кого он встретил, стал Седрик. Под глазом у него красовался фиолетовый синяк, а на лице сияла довольная улыбка. Гарри, плавающий в мечтах о счастливом будущем, его радости не разделял.

\- Это кто тебя так?

\- Да мы с одним знакомым подрались. Он утверждал, что твой крёстный подставил «несчастного мальчика Петтигрю», - Диггори с кривой ухмылкой сделал в воздухе знак «скобочки», - Ну, я и сказал ему, что эта крыса из себя представляет.

\- Крысу, конечно же.

\- Именно. А он решил, что я над бедным человеком издеваюсь. Ну, и вот результат, — он пожал плечами, — Правда, этот неприятный инцидент застал профессор Снейп, так что ему же сейчас хуже. Да, кстати, — в серых глазах появилось участие и волнение, — Как там твой крестный? Все нормально?

Гарри с секунду смотрел Седрику в глаза. А который потом понял, что они совсем не похожи на серые глаза его крестного, которые, по-видимому, очень понравились Ремусу Люпину.

\- Да, у него все нормально. Я бы сказал, просто чудесно.


End file.
